Weekend two shots
by Sakum1
Summary: Los amantes de los gatos juegan ajedrez; los amantes de los perros juegan en el patio. ¿Que pasaría si un juego de prendas, donde Nathaniel queda en interiores arruina el tranquilo sábado?
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo, un ligero proyecto CastielxSucrette, NathanielxSucrette y KentinxSucrette.

Cada oveja con su pareja, dicen por ahí. Pero estas ovejas son un tanto, especiales.

Tiene casi un año que quisimos (editora y yo) hacer este fic, pero hasta ahora se ve terminado ^^

¡A leer, que las cosas buenas están por ocurrir!

.

.

_. . . . . . . . . . ... ::-::-:::- ::-::-:::- Parte 1 ::-::-:::- ::-::-:::- ..._

.

.

El proyecto escolar estaba casi hecho: el profesor Faraize aclaró que si Nathaniel y Skade –la amiga de su novia- hicieran equipo, sin duda ganarían el primer lugar del concurso semestral de Oratoria. Aunque fue muy fácil aceptar, ahora se enfrentaban al último reto; lograr una conclusión casi celestial. Ambos querían ganar por motivos similares: Nathaniel para lograr que su padre lo dejara asistir al día de campo de la escuela; y Skade para cerrarle la boca a dos o tres personitas indeseables. Pasaron casi dos horas y no lograban escribir dos líneas decentes. La chica sugirió una pequeña pausa cuando vio en la esquina de la barra del comedor a un pequeño gato blanco y de ojos verdes. Entró ronroneando y se restregó en las piernas de Skade llamando su atención para que le diera comida. Nathaniel se agachó por debajo de la mesa para verlo y cruzó miradas con el minino que, lejos de asustarse como con todos los extraños, dejó a su dueña para ir a restregarse también con él.

—¿No conocías a Zuko, verdad? — le dijo ella con una mueca de sorpresa en la cara por el comportamiento del felino; _Con Castiel jamás se ha portado así _ pensaba. Alzó a Zuko en brazos y dio la vuelta para acercárselo. Nathaniel le acarició la cabeza y aunque al principio el gato retrocedió, acabó por dejarse tocar. Nathaniel fue a su mochila y sacó un juguete de goma muy parecido a un borrego con un cascabel dentro.

—Creo que quiere jugar — dijo y volteó a ver a Skade. Nathaniel movió frente a la cara de Zuko el juguete, llamando de inmediato su atención. Trataba de alcanzarlo con una pata sin lograr su cometido. —Tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres atraparlo — Nathaniel sonaba realmente divertido: por un momento se olvidó de la última revisión del proyecto; Zuko le quitó el juguete de la mano de un zarpazo y echó a correr a la sala. Dejó el borrego sobre el suelo y se sentó a un lado. Nathaniel frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Skade.

—Quiere que se lo avientes, y te lo trae de vuelta — dijo ella con un tono de resignación: Tenía un gato muy extraño.

—¿Cómo si fuera un cachorro?— Nathaniel rio.

Skade movió la cabeza afirmándolo. Zuko mantenía la mirada fija en el rubio, esperando que empezara el juego. Nathaniel tomó el borrego y lo arrojó a unos dos metros hacia el pasillo. Se quedó admirado cuando Zuko corrió a atraparlo y entre retozos, lo sujetó en el hocico y lo llevó a los pies de Nathaniel donde lo dejo caer y se alejó un poco para que el juego se repitiera. En ocasiones, Zuko dejaba el juguete cerca de Skade mostrándole que era su turno, y así los tres jugaran. Al cabo de casi una hora, Zuko se había cansado del juego de _tráela _ y eligió un lugar cómodo para pasar la siesta: las piernas de Skade pero con una pata mantuvo cerca a Nathaniel. En cuanto éste hizo amago de levantarse, sintió un dolor punzante en la piel.

—Yo que tu no me movía. Te ha reconocido como miembro de su manada — la voz de ella era divertida, Nathaniel la miró con seriedad creyendo lo de la manada, hasta que ella soltó una carcajada —Pero si le caes bien. Demasiado bien

—Los gatos me adoran — exclamó Nathaniel y sonrió con anchura: había pasado la prueba que le puso un minino huraño y ahora tenía un nuevo amigo.

La atmosfera era tranquila, con el leve movimiento del cuerpo sobre él, la calidez que éste irradiaba y una charla con Skade sobre los posibles cambios del proyecto: todo iba bien hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó seguido por un ladrido muy familiar para ella, el Beauceron y su dueño malhumorado habían llegado.

—Es Castiel — anunció ella y se levantó para ir por el felino. Vio como Nathaniel tensó el rostro y le preguntó con voz queda. — ¿al menos intentarán llevarse bien?

—Yo no le hago nada. Y entre menor sea el tiempo que lo vea…

Skade suspiró.

—Está bien, ya entendí. Zuko está ahí detrás — señaló con la cabeza un enorme macetón color café — déjalo en mi cuarto y cierra la puerta, por favor — Nathaniel asintió y fue a sacar al minino de su escondite.

Skade fue a atender la puerta en cuanto vio a Zuko en brazos de Nathaniel. Demonio movía enérgicamente el rabo y ella se inclinó para tocarle la cabeza. Demonio la evitó y empezó a olfatear los lugares que tenía más cerca; al segundo intento dejó que lo acariciara sin poner mucha atención al olor del felino en ella.

—Hola —musitó a Castiel y se hace a un lado para que entraran. El chico no se conformó con se apático saludo y la jaló del brazo para besarla. Ella correspondió, hasta que Demonio se jala de la correa y los obligó a separarse. Skade le soltó la correa y salió disparado a donde momentos antes estaba Zuko. Le llamó para poder llevarlo al patio donde estaría más cómodo que en el interior de la casa. Nathaniel iba regresando de dejar a Zuko acostado en la cama de la chica y vio a Skade regresar del patio. Volteó hacia enfrente y se encontró con la cara de disgusto de Castiel.

—Estábamos trabajando, — explica ella, nada indiferente al aura oscura que emana del chico — te dije que aún estamos con el trabajo de Faraize. —señaló los papeles del discurso aun en la mesa. Estaba muy poco acostumbrada al hecho de _salir oficialmente _ con Castiel, pero sabía de antemano que el chico hacia una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y eso había aumentado en los últimos días. A saber por qué.

E timbre sonó por segunda vez. Nathaniel se apresuró a la puerta cuando Skade le dijo Es Nezumi, me dijo que ya estaba cerca. Skade jala a Castiel de la mano hasta la mesa para enseñarle lo que habían hecho el trabajo en toda la mañana,

Nezumi, del otro lado de la puerta era ajena a la tensión que había en la casa; cuando la puerta se abrió pensó que era su amiga. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco cuando vio aquellos ojos miel que le encantaban y la sonrisa tierna y sincera del hombre que amaba. Dejo de lado su celular y se refugió en los brazos de su novio, que eran solo de ella.

—Te extrañe — le dice a Nathaniel antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y pegarse a su torso. EL chico enrojece por la efusividad, pero agradece volver a tenerla así, sentir su calor y caer rendido ante ella.

—Aun no acabamos, pero me alegra que hayas podido venir.

Nezumi espera que él tome la iniciativa, pero se cansa y acaba por ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso corto en los labios; lo ve sonrojarse y siente un revoloteo en el estómago. Repite su técnica, esta vez Nathaniel alarga el suave contacto labio a labio.

Escuchan a Skade reír levemente y se separan, algo avergonzados.

— ¿Terminaron de lavarse la cara? — dice Castiel, guasón. Skade suelta una carcajada.

Un instinto asesino comienza a formarse en el pequeño cuerpo de Nezumi. Nathaniel se limita a ignorar el comentario. Sujeta a Nezumi de la mano y la guía hasta la mesa para que también vea su trabajo y tal vez pueda dar una buena idea.

—Armin y Alexy pueden ayudarlos. Ellos también hicieron el discurso con Faraize y los premió — empieza a decir Nezumi. Nathaniel escucha atentamente sus palabras y asiente repetidamente.

Skade volteó a ver de soslayo a Castiel y lo vio tensarse a mención de Alexy. Sonríe y entrecierra los ojos con una idea en mente: fastidiarlo un poco. —recuerdo algo muy gracioso sobre Alexy, la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Te acuerdas? —susurra a modo que ni Nathaniel ni Nezumi escuchen.

—No sé de qué hablas — le respondió él, tajante.

— ¿Tan mala memoria tienes? Me reclamaste que pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Y Tuve que contarte que a él le gustan los chicos, solo así tu humor mejoró.

Castiel chasqueó la boca.

—Es tu culpa. Debiste decírmelo desde un principio.

—Pfff… ¿Acaso son celos?

Skade estaba más que divertida. Él no respondió con palabras, pero le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo en un gesto posesivo. Skade soltó una risita ahora un poco nerviosa, y puso sus manos encima de las del chico.

Demonio regresó del patio y fue a saludar a Nezumi, ignorando a Nathaniel. Castiel lo celebró internamente. La chica le acaricio la cabeza y el cuello.

—Iré a jugar un poco con él, los dejo trabajar — anuncia Nezumi y se aleja del chico, sonriéndole.

—Voy contigo. O eres capaz de ponerle corona de flores. —Nezumi le hizo un mohín y salió al jardín, Castiel iba pisándole los tobillos y haciendo pulla sobre sus gustos extraños y cursis.

Nathaniel se quedó un poco molesto por ver a su novia salir con su casi enemigo, Y es que desde lo que pasó con aquella mujer que su nombre empezaba por la letra D, que aunque todo estuviera ya solucionado y su inocencia más que comprobada, aun le costaba aceptar la personalidad colérica del pelirrojo.

—¿Le hablamos a Armin y Alexy para que nos ayuden con la conclusión? — mencionó Skade y fue al sillón a agarrar el teléfono. Nathaniel lo pensó un momento; de repente se le había quitado las ganas de seguir trabajando. Skade leyó su expresión y en un tono más suave, le preguntó si quería salir al patio con ellos.

—No, quedémonos dentro o me enfadaré sin razón.

—¿Sabes que Castiel no le haría daño, verdad?

Nathaniel rio bajo.

—No es eso. Pero no me agradan los perros grandes.

— ¡Tienes razón! Son mejores los gatos. — le respondió Skade riéndose. Nathaniel se relajó un poco. Iba a sentarse en el sillón para proponer ver alguna serie, o una película pero Skade se le adelantó.

—Melody me dijo que eres muy bueno en ajedrez. ¿Jugamos? Tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo una partida interesante.

— ¿Sabes jugar? — le cuestionó Nathaniel sorprendido de que alguien aparte de él, fuese amante a ese tipo de deporte.

—Eso sonó a ofensa — replicó ella. —Ven vamos al comedor. Verás en cuanto tiempo quedas derrotado. Skade sacó del librero junto al sillón una caja de madera de ébano y la llevó hasta la mesa de cristal del comedor. Hizo de lado los papeles con los que trabajaban. Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y se puso a sacar las piezas de la caja, la volteó para acomodarlas sobre el tablero que era la caja abierta. Nathaniel sin decir palabra acomodó las suyas; Skade le había dejado las piezas en color crema: él movía primero. Antes de agarrar al peón frente a su reina, Skade habló con una voz que le puso la piel de gallina. —Hay que jugar con diversión extra. — Nathaniel no comprendió del todo, y ella continuó —Como si fuera póquer de prendas, pero con esto —señaló el tablero.

Nathaniel se puso rojo de inmediato. _ ¿Jugar… así… con ella? ¿Estando sus respectivas parejas a pocos metros? Castiel lo mataría, y con toda la razón. Nezumi se enojaría, tal vez no lo dijera al principio, pero se pondría enfurruñada uno o dos días; eso era demasiado para él. Pero… era algo nuevo. Con ello cambiaría su rutina. Y con Nezumi no podría proponerlo, era seguro que le desagradaría la idea… ¡Alto! Pensar en poder jugar de forma tan íntima, con la amiga de su NOVIA, su propia amiga, era demasiado poco ético. _

Skade interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes, dudo que terminemos una partida. —ella pensaba más o menos lo mismo; Castiel era poco afecto al ajedrez, y más aún al póquer. El único con el que podía jugar era Nathaniel, y ella no planeó aquello, ni se imaginaba que Nathaniel jugara ajedrez. El ofrecerle jugar de a prendas, fue porque le gustaba sonrojarlo y ponerlo en aprietos; Así como también sonrojaba a Nezumi, hacia lo mismo con su novio. Era su hobbie.

Pensó en provocarlo una vez más, y cuando volviera a negarse, lo dejaría en paz. Jamás pensó que el aceptaría.

—E-está bien — balbuceó, y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo más intenso que el cabello se Castiel.

Skade parpadeó sorprendida, pero sonrió al final…

Y empezaron la partida

En el patio, ajenos al ambiente del comedor, Nezumi le lanzaba la pelota a Demonio. Recordó aquellas vacaciones en la playa, cuando también jugaban al _tráela_ pero con una rama. Castiel reía casi de la misma forma que esa vez; Nezumi era una persona que irradiaba alegría y ternura, y eso lo calmaba. Y ambos amaban a los perros, eso los hacia llevarse muy bien. Aunque claro, ella era su víctima favorita –solo superada por Skade- para las burlas del chico.

Demonio le daba la pelota algunas veces a ella, otras a su dueño. En una de esas veces, Nezumi realizó un mal tiro y fue a dar atrás de unos arbustos tupidos donde Demonio no pudo llegar.

—¡Ahora vas tu por ella! — le gritó Castiel; Nezumi obedeció; estaba feliz de verlo tan alegre y confiado como pocas veces.

Nezumi asintió un par de veces y fue adonde cayó la pelota. Cuando se agachó para meter la mano entre las ramas, Demonio brincó y le puso las patas delanteras en la cadera haciéndola perder el equilibrio y tirándola le cara a las plantas. Escuchó a Castiel partirse de la risa y Demonio juguetear alrededor de ella. Nezumi buscaba como hacer de lado al perro y ponerse de pie, alcanzó la pelota y se la arrojó sin fijarse adonde, pero quería alejarlo y poder pararse. Al fin lo logró, pero vio su blusa sucia por las ramas y la mano llena de tierra. Incluso se ensucia la cara cuando se trata e quitar dos mechones de cabello que se le vinieron al frente. Se molesta con el chico y le arroja otro juguete que tiene cerca. Él lo esquiva fácilmente y sigue riendo. Acaba ella por reírse también; la atmosfera era cálida, como nunca antes había sido con él de compañía.

Demonio vuelve al ataque, y al verlos reír olvidó la pelota y les hace fiestas; parándose en dos patas y queriendo lamerlos para mostrarles que también le gusta, y mucho, ese momento.

Dentro, Nathaniel se distrae del tablero por las risas de Nezumi y Skade anuncia el temido _Jaque Mate. _Él no sabe ni como fue, y analiza el último movimiento; antes de voltear a la ventana, movió al caballo F5, dejando un espacio libre entre el alfil negro y su rey. Skade bufó y con su pieza, tiró al Rey Blanco.

—Afuera corbata — le ordenó con soberbia y una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El chico duda, pero accede. Su cara en ningún omento deja de ser roja, pero al ver que Nezumi no entra, le pide la revancha. Skade le dijo que si estaba seguro, él le dice que sí y empiezan una nueva partida. Ella confiada, la pierde. Se quita una bota y siguen jugando.

Perdidos de la noción del tiempo, no sabían de otra cosa que no fuera ganar más partidas. Escucharon l timbre, Skade sabía que eran Kentin y Guyri, su amiga. Hasta ese momento, había olvidado que los había citado para ver películas los seis como buenos amigos. Les gritó que estaba abierto y entraron. Kentin los saludó con un gesto de mano y Gyuri vio a Nathaniel de espalda, y Skade estaba agachada por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que ambos, estaban en interiores. Skade les dijo que pusieran en la pantalla lo que quisieran, que en un momento iban con ellos.

Un momento, se hicieron casi tres horas.

Castiel y Nezumi entraron agotados. Demonio se había quedado en las mismas condiciones tirado en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Nezumi saludó muy emotiva a Gyuri y a Kentin, Cstiel les dedicó una palabra y pasó hasta el comedor. En ese momento, Nathaniel gritó ¡_Jaque mate! _ y escucharon la voz de Skade quejarse.

Castiel y Nezumi fueron a ver qué pasaba, era poco común que Nathaniel gritara de esa forma. Cuando llegaron bastante cerca, se quedaron mudos: sobre la mesa, la camisa y la corbata de Nathaniel y la blusa esmeralda de ella.

La cara de Castiel se desfiguró en una mueca de ira sin control. — ¿¡Que rayos haces!? ¡Ponte la ropa!— le ordenó a Skade. Agarró la blusa de la mesa y se la puso en la cara. Ella manoteó y enfrente a Nathaniel que quería revancha. Él insistió, y cuando se acercó más a ella, vio que tampoco traía short. — Tú…. ¡Maldito!

.

.

...Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Segunda parte de este pequeño one-shot.

Un rocker enojado, Nathaniel (bastante yandere) tambien en plena ira.

¡Bien, a leer!

.

.

Nathaniel lo volteó a ver, y luego a Nezumi con la blusa y parte de su cara llena de tierra. Alargó una mano para limpiarla, — ¿Qué hacían? ¿Porque estás sucia? — le dice tranquilo.

Nezumi se pone roja y titubea.

—E-estábamos jugando y…y me caí… y…y… y —empieza a tartamudear como respuesta. Nathaniel se muestra serio y con una mirada de querer asesinar a alguien. Nezumi se puso roja cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, y ver que no tenía pantalón.

— ¿Por qué no tienes camisa? — le susurra. Cuando Nathaniel le dice en tono confiado que estaban jugando, ella responde tragándose también su ira — ¿Qué juego era, que te deja desnudo con mi amiga?

Nathaniel no supo que contestar. De repente, era Nezumi la que echaba chispas por los ojos.

La escena era como de película: Castiel, escupiendo insultos y blasfemias. Regañando a Skade y maldiciendo al rubio. Nezumi, apretando la boca para no soltar sus malas palabras. Skade, tratando de calmar al pelirrojo y pidiéndole una revancha a Nathaniel, y él, limpiado a Nezumi de la tierra e ignorando los insultos que Castiel le dedicaba.

Kentin y Gyuri van a ver qué pasa, Castiel anticipa el momento y de un jalón obliga a Skade volver a sentarse y se pone delante de ella para que Kentin no la vea. Le ofrece nuevamente la ropa pero ella se agacha a recoger el short que ha quedado en el suelo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero revancha! Eso no se valía ¡no podías mover al alfil! — le reclama al chico. Nathaniel voltea a verla mientras se pone la camisa y la corbata, dispuesto a alegar pero Castiel lo interrumpe.

— ¿¡Quieres callarte, y vestirte!? —le gritó, dispuesto a hacerla obedecer por la fuerza. Skade voltea a verlo, y su cara de enfado la acaba calmando y se agacha a ponerse las botas.

Demonio escuchó a su dueño enojado y aprovechó que la puerta estaba medio abierta y entró hasta la sala y luego al comedor. Pasó junto a Kentin empujándolo y subió las patas a la mesa. Agarro con el hocico lo primero que encontró y salió nuevamente al patio. Los chicos, distraídos en sus peleas no alcanzaron a detenerlo.

Skade y Nathaniel se voltearon a ver, aterrados. Ella empuja a Castiel, él deja de limpiar a Nezumi y salen a perseguirlo: ella va sin blusa y Nathaniel sin pantalones.

—¡Se ha llevado el trabajo! — alcanza a decir ella. Todos reaccionan y los siguen. Nezumi sale con los pantalones de Nathaniel en la mano, Castiel va para meter a Skade que sigue sin blusa. Intenta en vano llamarle a Demonio; éste cree que están jugando y corre más rápido. Le hacen un cirulo alrededor y logran acorralarlo contra los matorrales en los que Nezumi se cayó hace unas horas. Pero, necio como su dueño, acaba por tumbar a Gyuri, pero Castiel lo agarra y empuja a Kentin que termina cayéndose sobre ella.

Cuando le quitaron los papeles del hocico, Nathaniel se dio cuenta que fueron los borradores del trabajo; suspiran de alivio. Todo fue falsa alarma. Ya todo bajo control, Nathaniel se recargó en el árbol para vestirse. Le sonrió a Nezumi y se inclinó para besar su frente. —Gracias, y perdón si te hice enojar. No volver a suceder. Lo prometo.

Ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos y le besó la mejilla. Se escondió en su pecho, escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón que le pertenecía por completo.

Skade no la tenía tan fácil, Pero saliendo con Castiel, jamás era así. Lo vio sentado en el pórtico sujetando aun a Demonio. Estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos y tenía la mandíbula y los hombros rígidos; preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Al acercarse a él, sintió el aura oscura que emanaba de su cuerpo. Cuando la vio acercarse le arrojó su blusa sin voltear a verla a los ojos.

—Gracias — musita Skade. Castiel tuerce la vista y suelta al cachorro y se mete a la casa. Ella lo trata de detener agarrándole la mano pero él la esquiva y le dedica una mirada de desdén. Skade deja en tranquilidad a sus amigos y lo va a seguir. Demonio va tras él, y le empieza a poner la correa.

—¿Estás enojado porque jugué con Nath, y quedamos medio desnudos? — se aventura a preguntar, aunque es obvia la respuesta. Castiel bufa y se encamina a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Se te hace poco? — sisea como respuesta y abre la puerta dispuesto a irse. Demonio se jala una vez pero él no lo suelta. Se detiene de momento y la voltea a ver: si algo aprendió, es a decir las cosas y no callarlas por más trabajo que le costara al principio; este era el momento que debía hacerlo. —Eres increíble… — escupió él. Skade brincó. Lejos de ser un halago, algo malo estaba por pasar. ¿Tanto le afectó? — A Saber lo que estuvieron haciendo toda la mañana antes que llegara ¿Acaso los interrumpimos? Si tienen una relación, lárgate con él. Yo no seré un estorbo entre ambos.

— ¡No tenemos una relación! Te dije que solo fue un juego…

— ¿Crees que me tragaré eso? ¿Qué idiota se quita la ropa por diversión?

— ¿Aparte de Dake? — vio a Castiel rodar los ojos —Ya, ya perdón. ¡Te digo la verdad! Ni yo quiero con Nath ni él conmigo. Nos pusimos a jugar en lo que regresaban del patio. Y Yo no te reclamé por eso.

— ¡Pero no nos quitamos la ropa! Y no quiero saber si es que se la quitaron el uno al otro—se encogió levemente solo de imaginarlo: mataría a Nathaniel, era seguro.

— ¡Claro que no, pervertido! Yo solo quise molestarlo. Sugerí lo de las prendas esperando que se pusiera de recatado, pero no creí que ustedes tardarían tanto y tampoco sabía que él iba a aceptar. —Creyó en sus palabras; vio que la ira se disipó aunque fuera solo un poco, continuó con la explicación con un tono de voz más bajo. —Gané la primera partida y el me pidió revancha ¡únicamente porque odia perder! — se apresuró a aclarar, antes que Castiel la hiciera de lado y le rompiera la cabeza al rubio.

—Y tú le dijiste "quítate la camisa" — agregó con desaire.

—Era… gracioso. El punto es que fue espíritu de competencia no por lujuria. Estábamos a un movimiento de la última partida ¡lo juro! Cuando terminara el juego saldríamos por ustedes.

— ¡Le gritabas que querías revancha!

— ¡Por que hizo trampa!

Castiel no dudó de sus palabras, pero aún tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. La vio cruzarse de brazos. Suspiró ruidosamente y soltó la correa de Demonio y la agarró de los brazos y la jaló de hacia él.

— ¡No vuelvas a jugar así con nadie ¡Ni le llames de una forma tan íntima! Se llama Nathaniel o idiota delegado. Recuérdalo. — antes de que pudiera responder, la besó con muy poca delicadeza.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo, lo juro — dijo ella con dificultad.

Castiel siguió tenso; su mente seguía recordándole todo lo sucedido, y cuanto había pensado que paso entre ellos al verla sin blusa… ¿Qué habría pasado si llega más tarde? Definitivamente no quería pensar en aquello.

Gyuri maldecía su suerte: primero, el feroz _Beauceron_ la había tirado. Luego Kentin le sacó el aire cuando el cayó encima y por si fuera poco ¡aún no se quitaba de ella!

Pero Kentin tenía otros planes; ya la había visto llorar por aquel chico con vestimenta extraña. Ella le suplico que se quedara a su lado, pero él no la escuchó. No quiso ver su corazón y ni se molestó en conocer sus sentimientos. Simple y sencillamente, Gyuri no le importaba. Pero a Kentin si ¡el daría la vida por ella si pudiera! Y deseaba, más que nada poder confesarse.

Utilizo lo que la Vida le había dado como regalo; tenerla a pocos centímetros de distancia para declararse. Primero, se aseguró de no aplastarla –más- y apoyó los codos en el suelo. —Gyuri yo…

— ¡No hables! Quítate de encima ¡ahora! — pataleaba debajo del chico, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro. Volteó la cabeza todo lo que pudo hasta localizar a Nathaniel y a Nezumi junto al árbol: por la sonrisa de ella, y la cara de tonto enamorado de él, supo que no podrían ayudarla. Empujó nuevamente a Kentin y buscó a Skade y Castiel, pero no los halló.

—Gyuri solo escucha… — intentó Kentin de nuevo.

— ¡No quiero escuchar! ¡Quítate e encima! ¡Quítate, quítate!

Por un momento, Kentin sintió que estaba punto de llamar a Lysandro para que como todo caballero, fuera a rescatarla de las garras del malvado dragón. Pero no fue así. Si ella no quiere que hable, por primera vez haré lo contrario. Por ella, por mi

— ¡Te quiero tanto! No es un amor pasajero, eres mi persona especial, con la chica que quiero compartir la vida entera.

Gyuri se quedó impactada: tanto por la intensidad de la declaración, y porque se la gritó en la cara. Por última vez intentó zafarse, pero Kentin no se movió. Cuando ella cerró los ojos para no verlo, aprovechó y le besó la mejilla. Estaba temblando, pero fue valiente y abrió su corazón a la única chica que reconocía como dueña.

—¿Qué respondes? — le dijo a media voz. Gyuri dejo de moverse y por primera vez, lo vio a los ojos.

—Me haces daño. Muévete.

Él accedió. Su cara se tornó llena de tristeza y desamor, pero antes de tirarse por el acantilado, escuchó lo más bonito que pudiera haber dicho ella. Y lo dijo con sinceridad.

—Ven, vamos adentro — Gyuri le señaló la casa con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonrió. Kentin pensó en un amanecer, así de deslumbrante era verla sonreír y saber que él era el causante.

Entraron a la casa. Nezumi y Nathaniel los siguieron a los pocos minutos. Skade se levantó del sillón y dijo que tenía hambre, que pidieran una pizza. Todos aceptaron y pidió una de vegetales –para Kentin y para ella. Y otras dos de carne para los demás.

Nezumi espero pacientemente para quedar a solas con Gyuri para intercambiar algunas palabras. La jaló del brazo y la alejó de Kentin.

—¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara? Sabes que Skade es algo pervertida ¡y no intervienes! Por eso terminaron las cosas así

Gyuri rodó los ojos y zafó el brazo de la mano de Nezumi.

—Fue tu culpa. Si ya sabes cómo es, no debiste dejarlo solo

—¡Pero fui a jugar con Demonio!

—Entonces están a mano. Tú con Demonio y su dueño, y ella con tu novio.

Cuando Nezumi se quedó sin argumentos, Gyuri la dejó sola y se fue al sillón en lo que la pizza llegaba.

Mientras comían, Castiel puso una película de terror, sus favoritas. Gyuri y Nezumi se asustaron. Nathaniel la miraba atentamente, porque estaba involucrado un caso policiaco y Skade se reía en cada escena. Cuando se vieron los créditos en la pantalla, el reloj marcó las nueve y quince minutos. Empezaron a despedirse para ir a sus respectivas casas: fue un día demasiado movido y estaban exhaustos. Skade le pidió a Kentin que se quedara un momento. Gyuri, Nezumi y Nathaniel se fueron juntos, el las acompañaría a casa.

—No deberías rogarle ni esperarla tanto tiempo — le dijo a Kentin una vez estuvieron solos, refiriéndose a Gyuri. —Es mi amiga, y te aseguro que ella no es de esas que se enamoran de los sentimientos, sino del físico.

—Lo sé, pero la enamoraré. No puedo rendirme con ella, la he esperado más de un año. ¿Qué más dan unos cuantos meses más?

Skade suspiró.

—¿No puedes entender, que ella jamás te corresponderá? Tal vez salga contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por ti. No puede olvidar a Lysandro, lo sabes. — se sintió mal al momento; Kentin bajo la mirada y supo que lo daño con sus palabras.

—Me voy ahora. Gracias por esto

— ¿No me escucharás, verdad? — Kentin negó con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente. Se despidió de ella y abrió la puerta. Skade escuchó sonar su celular y fue a contestarlo: era un mensaje de Nezumi ¿Se le habrá olvidado algo? pensó.

—Skade, respecto a lo de hoy… —escuchó su voz algo débil. Se preguntó si Nathaniel estaba cerca de ella y no quería que escuchara.

—¡Hubiera querido ver tu cara cuando Demonio te tiró! Tenemos que repetirlo. Dice Castiel que fue momento épico.

Nezumi enrojeció hasta las orejas, pero controlo su voz y retomo el punto casi de inmediato: — Me refería a ti y Nath…

—Ah, no te preocupes. Nunca volveré a hacerlo. —Nezumi le agradeció y colgaron. A los cinco minutos, le llegó un mensaje de ella:

_El dia q vuelvas a kedar semi desnuda con Nath considerat muerta. Te quiero, buenas noches! n/n_

Skade leyó dos veces la amenaza y sonrió para sus adentros al imaginarse a Nezumi, la tierna asesina, haciendo pucheros.

Nezumi y Nathaniel iban calle abajo tomados de la mano: acababan de dejar a Gyuri en la puerta de su casa. La atmósfera era algo tensa: ella no se atrevía a decir algo, porque su lengua la traicionaría y volverían al lio del juego y la poca ropa.

Confiaba en su amor con Nathaniel, sabía que él jamás le haría daño y también confiaba en Skade, pero sus celos ganaban la batalla contra su sentido común. Al ver esa escena, y cuando escuchó la explicación de Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que Skade podía influir mucho en él. Y tuvo miedo. Quería decirle que no quería que volviera a hablarle, pero era algo injusto.

Nathaniel la sintió tensa, y fue quien habló primero.

—Hoy, perdí la cabeza. Pero no volverá a pasar. Lo juro.

—Yo, no puedo decirte nada. Tú sabes lo que haces.

Nathaniel entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo. La agarró de las mejillas obligándola a verlo directamente.

—Debes ser más posesiva conmigo — y se inclinó para besarla. —No veo a ninguna otra, que no seas tú. Entiéndelo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Te amo, a ti y solo a ti. Mi hermosa celosa.

_Ya podía dormir tranquila: su amado a salvo, con su corazón cerrado y solo ella tenía la llave. Solo ella podía hacerlo ir al paraíso y de regreso. _

_Irían de la mano juntos, hasta el fin del mundo._

_._

_._

¿Les gustó? Yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, imaginar a ambos chicos en plena pelea de "territorios" es demasiado entretenido de ver.

¡Hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
